Kiss, Bye-bye!
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: CRACKPAIR: SASUINO. "Aku tidak suka cewek", kalimat itu mengubah gaya hidup Yamanaka Ino yang sudah tomboy menjadi anti-perempuan. Dan Ino berusaha sebisanya untuk menghindari perempuan dan berharap bertemu lagi dengan teman masa kecil di ingatannya itu. Ketika akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukan mereka, mereka dipertemukan sebagai cowok dan cowok? Warn: Gaje, ringan maybe, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So guys, aku tahu ada beberapa fic yang belum terselesaikan. Tapi berita bahagianya, **My Princess Serenity **dengan pair NaruIno sudah selesai, monggo yang berkenan boleh bgt mampir . Ohiya, lanjut… aku juga masih kuliah kan… so susah aja nyari inspirasi buat ngelanjutin fic di tengah-tengah kesibukan (maafkan aku ya). Karena inspirasi ga segampang beli di toko onlen kan? kan? hehe… _so here is my new one, hope you enjoy it._

.

**Kiss, Bye-bye!**

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: CrackPair! Kesamaan cerita (n mungkin ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang laen-laen, soalnya aku pengen banget baca cerita yang cewek nyamar jadi cowo, kalau kalian ada saran, tulis di komentar sebanyak-banyaknya, mau itu novel kek atau manga atau apalah), gaje, dll.

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

.

.

Ini bermula dari satu kalimat pendek menyebalkan dari bocah itu.

"Aku tidak suka cewek."

Semenjak saat itu, kehidupan Yamanaka Ino naik turun bak di atas _roller coaster_. Awalnya, Ino yang normal seperti anak cewek kelas 3 SD pada umumnya (walaupun agak tomboy), berubah menjadi kecowok-cowokkan yang ekstrim. Maksudnya, Ino bahkan tidak berani masuk ke dalam toilet wanita di tempat umum (ia lebih memilih masuk ke toilet pria, meskipun terkadang menyebabkan masalah besar), tidak pernah memanjangkan rambut dan memakai celana di sekolah (Ino selalu dipanggil guru karena masalah ini, namun karena ia keras kepala, akhirnya ia dibiarkan memakai celana), ikut klub taekwondo untuk cowok, dan lain-lainnya. Banyak pula cewek yang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Ino (bahkan di hari Valentine, dan terkadang Ino memberikan coklat balasan di White Day).

Tidak mudah untuk berubah menjadi 'berbeda' di tengan-tengah orang 'normal', dan terkadang itu membuat Yamanaka Ino stress.

Tapi tidak masalah.

Karena Ino tahu suatu saat ia akan bertemu dengan bocah itu. Bocah yang mengatakan 'aku tidak suka cewek' di pertemuan pertama mereka. Bocah yang sama yang mengira dirinya adalah laki-laki. Dan masih bocah yang sama yang mengecup Ino di hari perpisahan mereka.

Ino tidak pernah melupakan dirinya.

…

Bukan hanya tingkahnya yang seperti pria, Yamanaka Ino bahkan menolak berteman dengan anak perempuan. Papa, mama, serta kakak laki-lakinya sudah pusing 7 keliling memikirkan solusi untuk menyembuhkan anak mereka.

"Serius Ino. Kalau bisa, lebih baik kita bertukar tubuh!" kata Deidara yang menyisiri rambut pirang panjangnya dengan jarinya. Mama mereka yang berdiri tidak jauh, melotot ke arah Deidara, auranya sudah gelap, dan Deidara yakin nyawanya bisa saja melayang jika ia melontarkan candaan lainnya.

"E-hehe… bercanda. Aku masih cowok tulen kok!" Deidara kemudian kembali berfokus dengan manga One Piece di pangkuannya, tidak mau lagi ikut campur tentang masalah adik perempuannya. Bisa jadi dia yang kena karena memanjangkan rambut. Tapi ini sekali seumur hidup! Wanita tidak akan tahu perasaan ini, nanti juga dia akan potong rambut kalau sudah bosan.

"Ino-chan…" Papanya hanya bisa menitikkan air mata sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

Yamanaka Ino berdiri di ruang makan dengan satu tas besar yang berada di punggungnya, serta dua buah kopor besar di dekatnya, ia baru saja sampai ke rumah sekitar 5 menit setelah dua hari berada di asrama barunya. Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Oh, satu hal yang paling dibencinya adalah dadanya yang terlalu besar. Mungkin bila dia seorang gadis normal sekarang, itu akan menjadi aset kebanggaan, namun sayangnya dia tidak normal saat ini. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah membebat payudaranya dengan korset. Ino melirik ke arah Mamanya dengan aura yang sama gelapnya. "Aku tidak tahan. Mama bilang sekolahnya co-ed. Terus kenapa isinya cewek semua?"

"Mama tidak tahu! Yang jelas itu sekolah co-ed, mungkin kebetulan tidak ada cowok yang masuk sekarang!" balas Mamanya dengan nada yang sama tingginya.

"Mana mungkin begitu!" Ino kembali melotot.

Deidara yang melihat situasi sudah hampir meletus seperti gunung berapi, bergegas lari naik ke lantai atas. Cowok berusia 18 tahun itu kemudian kembali dengan sangat cepat, memberikan selebaran pamflet ke Ino dengan napas terengah-engah. "Na-ah… ba-baca dulu…" ia kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil segelas air.

Ino dengan enggan membaca pamflet dari kakak laki-lakinya itu… dan wait!

"BARU TAHUN INI MENERAPKAN SISTEM CO-ED?! PANTAS SAJA TIDAK ADA COWOKNYA MA!" teriaknya, panik.

"POKOKNYA MAMA TIDAK MAU TAHU! INO-CHAN KAN SUDAH SETUJU MASUK! POKOKNYA MAMA TIDAK AKAN MENERIMA INO-CHAN DI RUMAH!"

Deidara menghela napas, kemudian menutup kedua telinganya dengan earphonenya. Lebih baik dia berfokus kembali pada manga-nya daripada harus mendengarkan Mama dan Ino yang tidak berkesudahan. Biasanya perdebatan seperti ini tidak akan berhenti sampai malam, atau sampai salah satu sudah terlalu serak untuk berteriak. Tapi Deidara sungguh merasa bersyukur karena jarang ada yang menangis di keluarga mereka. _And as long as no one cries, it'll be fine._

Pada jam 8 malam, ketika Deidara selesai menyelesaikan bab terakhir dari manga yang sudah dibacanya berulang-ulang, di perjalanannya untuk mengambil minuman soda dari kulkas pun mengalami hambatan ketika ia mendengar suara tangis yang samar-samar. Syok, Deidara menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar adik satu-satunya. Ia meringis ketika yakin bahwa Ino sedang menangis. WHAT THE HELL?

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih. Setelah berpikir selama lima menit, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Ino. Di lihatnya Ino yang duduk di jendela kamarnya, memeluk kedua lututnya dan terlihat begitu sendirian. Anehnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat sosok wanita di dalam diri wanita itu. Ino _is a girl after all_, pikirnya.

"Ngapain kau masuk?" tanya Ino garang.

Asalkan ucapannya tidak sekasar ini sih, Deidara meringis. Tapi wajar saja jika anak cowok—ekhem, cewek, menjawab dengan kasar ketika kedapatan sedang menangis.

"Sorry, Ino…" kata Deidara pelan. Bingung harus apa, kakinya sudah menuntunnya untuk mundur jika saja Ino tidak berkata, "Dei-nii…" dengan sangat pelan.

Deidara berhenti.

"… kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang perempuan?"

Jawaban yang sulit itu, bahkan Deidara yang memiliki IQ jauh di atas rata-rata pun tidak bisa memberikannya. Deidara berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino, memeluknya untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban, ataupun mengubah kelamin Ino, tapi sebenarnya ia punya solusi.

Meskipun ia tidak yakin bagaimana akhir dari solusi yang diberikannya akan baik.

"Aku punya solusi, Ino…"

_At least… he tried his best, didn't he?_

…

**Author's Note:** Ini prologue aja jadinya superrr pendek. Tapi mungkin chapter-chapter dari fic ini ngga panjang-panjang ya… tapi klo kurasa bisa kupanjangin bakal kupanjangin kok. Awww, terima kasih sudah membaca, tolong berikan dukungan melalui kolom review… see u on the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss, Bye-bye!**

Chapter 1

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: CrackPair! Kesamaan cerita (n mungkin ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang laen-laen, soalnya aku pengen banget baca cerita yang cewek nyamar jadi cowo, kalau kalian ada saran, tulis di komentar sebanyak-banyaknya, mau itu novel kek atau manga atau apalah), gaje, dll.

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

.

.

"Jadi, Anda Yamanaka Ino?" wanita berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata melirik Ino dari atas sampai bawah, entah sedang menilai atau mengejek Ino tidak tahu. Tapi kemudian tatapannya langsung teralihkan darinya dengan cepat.

"Yep," jawab Ino.

"Tahun ini, sekolah ini baru saja berganti dari sekolah khusus cowok menjadi co-ed. Tapi siapa sangka hanya dua anak perempuan yang mendaftar." Shizune-sensei, nama yang tertera di pin bajunya, menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati sudah merasa amat kegirangan ketika mendengar itu. Sungguh menyenangkan bila ia tidak harus menemui anak cewek setiap harinya.

"Anehnya, baru ada satu anak perempuan yang terdaftar," ucap Shizune lirih sembari menggeleng-geleng. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ino. "Oh ya, Yamanaka-san… gedung asramanya di sebelah selatan!" teriaknya, tangannya menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Oke, Sensei!" Ino kemudian mengangkat kedua kopor besarnya dengan penuh semangat, berjalan ke arah selatan. Di perjalanan, ia bertemu dua sosok cowok tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Salah satu berambut pirang terang, dan salah satu lagi berambut merah bata. Melihat bawaannya yang cukup brat, si pirang langsung berlari mendekat.

"Uwahh, kelihatannya berat sekali, sini kubantu!" kata yang berambut pirang dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Si rambut merah menggeleng. "Dasar kau, Naruto. Hanya karena melihat seseorang yang manis kau langsung bersikap sok baik begitu."

Si pirang yang bernama Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kau ini bicara apa sih, Gaara. Dia kan cowok! Siapa sih cowok yang suka disebut manis?!"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, melirik dada Ino sekilas kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, sorry… err.."

"Yamanaka Ino," ujar Ino. Ia menurunkan kopornya kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke arah Gaara. Ukuran tangan mereka yang berbeda jauh membuat Gaara merasa tidak nyaman, namun karena sahabat baiknya (Naruto) sudah bilang bahwa Ino adalah cowok, Gaara setuju saja dan tidak ambil pusing.

"Gaara," balas Gaara lalu melepaskan tangannya segera dari Ino.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal!" kata Naruto. Kedua pria tinggi itu membuat Ino merasa seperti sejajar dengan menara. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya menjadi seorang wanita. Setidaknya jika ia adalah seorang pria, ia akan menjadi setinggi Deidara, dan itu sudah cukup. Menghela napas, ia membiarkan kedua pria itu membawakan kopornya.

"Nah itu si Rock Lee, si kepala asrama!" tunjuk Naruto pada seorang cowok beralis tebal yang nampak antusias sepanjang hidupnya. Kedua matanya seolah memancarkan api yang membara, penuh dengan jiwa muda.

"Dia anak kelas tiga yang mengatur pembagian kamar. Kau tanya saja kamar mana yang kosong," sambung Gaara.

Ino mengangguk.

"Kurasa hanya kamar si 'Teme' saja sih yang kosong," kata Naruto pada Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng. "Kalau tidak salah, si rambut coklat yang membawa anjing diam-diam juga sendirian."

Tidak kenal dengan orang-orang yang disebut, Ino lebih memilih tidak mendengarkan kelanjutannya (jika memang ada kelanjutan) dan menemui Rock Lee yang menyapu lantai dengan semangat luar biasa.

"Oohhhhhhhhh kau pasti mau mencari kamar kan? Tunggu, kau laki-laki?! Sudah tahu kamar siapa saja yang kosong?! Tidak tahuu?! Kalau begitu kujelaskan saja terlebih dahulu!" sambut Rock Lee penuh semangat sebelum Ino berhasil mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Ino tanpa sadar mengangguk-angguk sama antusiasnya.

"Hmm… di sini satu kamar di isi oleh 2 orang masing-masing, asal kau tahu ya… er… namamu?"

"Y-Yamanaka Ino!"

"Aku Rock Lee, kelas tiga dan ngomong-ngomong sebagai kepala asrama, pastinya kau sudah tahu! Belum? Ya ini kuberitahu!"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Entah mengapa semangatnya jadi ikut membara, ia bisa merasakan kedua matanya ikut berapi-api. _Wait_… Ino mengambil napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Dia tidak akan menjadi orang konyol.

Rock Lee mengangkat 3 buah jari kanannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi. "Jadi… ada 3 orang aneh yang masih sendiri di kamar mereka masing-masing…"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Tidak mungkin lebih aneh dari Rock Lee kan pastinya.

"Yang pertama ada Hidan, murid kelas dua. Sebelumnya dia satu kamar dengan Tobi, namun desas-desus yang beredar mengatakan dia melakukan ritual-ritual aneh di malam hari. Tobi bilang di kamarnya penuh boneka _voodoo_."

Oke. Itu… menarik.

Tapi mungkin ia berharap dua yang lain tidak lebih buruk.

"Yang kedua ada Inuzuka Kiba. Tidak ada yang salah dengan yang satu ini, hanya saja…" Rock Lee mendekat ke kepala Ino lalu berbisik, "… dia membawa anjing meskipun ada larangan memelihara."

Rock Lee menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "Meskipun begitu, dia tidak mau mengaku. Jadi jika kau pecinta anjing, kau bisa menyembunyikan anjing`nya bersama Inuzuka."

Oke, tidak begitu buruk. "Yang ketiga…?"

"Yang ketiga…" ekspresi Rock Lee tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Matanya kini tak lagi membara, namun gelap. Mulutnya berubah cemberut, dan nada suaranya juga berubah berat ketika ia berkata, "Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak terlalu mudah diajak kerja sama. Dan dia juga sangat pemilih dalam mencari teman sekamar. Dalam seminggu setelah dia masuk, sudah tiga orang yang dia usir." Setelah selesai, ekspresinya berubah riang lagi.

"Biar kutebak, dua di antaranya Hidan dan Inuzuka..?"

Rock Lee mundur dua langkah. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Yamanaka? Kau seorang cenayang?!"

Ino menghela napas. "Aku akan mencoba yang Uchiha dulu." Lebih baik mencoba Uchiha yang kedengarannya pemarah daripada menemukan ada kotoran anjing di atas tempat tidurmu (biasanya anjing membuang kotoran sembarangan ketika menempati tempat baru, bukan?). Sudah pasti pula kamar Inuzuka memiliki bau khas yang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Rock Lee menyipitkan kedua matanya, ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara, namun urung. Ia melirik ke sekeliling, ketika didapatinya orang-orang tidak berada dekat, barulah ia mendekat ke arah Ino lagi dan berbisik, "Ini tidak diketahui banyak orang… maksudku, mungkin hanya aku yang tahu selain si Uchiha…"

"Hm?"

"… Uchiha punya akuarium kecil di kamarnya. Ia memelihara kura-kura!"

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan polos. "Apakah aku harus syok?"

Rock Lee mundur dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Memelihara hewan peliharaan dilarang di sini!" bisiknya.

"Oke kalau begitu." Ino memasang ekspresi syok. "Aku syok," katanya.

Rock Lee mengangguk-angguk. "Akan kuantar kau ke kamar Uchiha."

Semoga saja sifat Uchiha tidak sama dengan si kepala asrama ini. Kalau tidak, hari-harinya bisa menjadi melelahkan.

Rock Lee mengantar Ino naik dengan menggunakan tangga dengan tujuan lebih banyak mengeksplor. Siapa yang mengira asrama bisa semewah ini. Atap yang tinggi, tembok yang mulus dan bersih, banyak ruang untuk bersantai dengan televisi yang lebar, lift (Satu bangunan terdiri dari 4 lantai), gym, kantin yang luas, studio musik, Lee (Lee menyuruh Ino untuk memanggilnya Lee, tanpa embel-embel senpai) bahkan bilang ada _hot tub_ di atap.

Mereka sampai di lantai 3, di depan ruang 307.

"E-er, silahkan mengetuk pintunya," ujar Lee.

Ino mengetuk pintunya agak ragu-ragu. Ia bisa merasakan Lee yang agak ketakutan merinding di sebelahnya. Memangnya Uchiha ini seekor singa? Kenapa reaksi Lee berlebihan seperti itu? Tapi karena Lee memang orang aneh, Ino menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya seorang lelaki membuka pintunya sedikit, hanya cukup untuk menampakkan sebagian kecil wajahnya. "Apa?"

Tatapan gelap lelaki itu membuat bulu kuduk Ino berdiri, tapi mengetahui Lee tidak dapat menolongnya, Ino akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya, "Aku Yamanaka Ino, ingin meminta izin untuk—"

"Aku tidak suka anak perempuan."

Ino seolah mendengar sesuatu bergerak ke tempat yang sesuai hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik'. Kalimat yang sama!

Ketika Sasuke bergerak menutup pintu kamarnya, Ino refleks maju, menyelipkan salah satu kakinya di sela pintu sehingga pintu tidak dapat menutup.

Di saat itulah tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata birunya memandang sepasang mata hitam gelap dengan terkejut. Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah bocah dalam kenangannya? Bocah yang membuatnya tergila-gila semasa kecil?

Meskipun ada begitu banyak hal yang sudah Ino siapkan sedari dulu untuk diungkapkan ketika keduanya bertemu, namun sekarang kata-kata itu terlupakan begitu saja. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak selagi otaknya berputar dengan keras, berpikir apa yang harusnya dia katakan pada lelaki di hadapannya. Dan sialnya setelah satu menit, otaknya gagal menemukan sesuatu.

Untungnya, Rock Lee sudah menemukan keberaniannya untuk berbicara. Berbaik hati, dia menampakkan wajahnya pada Uchiha Sasuke dan tersenyum kaku. "Yamanaka-san kan seorang pria."

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah Ino. Dua detik setelahnya, ia menyerah dan mundur untuk mempersilahkan Ino masuk, tanpa berkeinginan membantu membawakan barang-barang berat Ino. Rock Lee yang sangat perhatian, membantu membawakan ke dalam tanpa banyak tingkah. Ino tidak berkutik, hanya berdiri kaku di dekat pintu masuk, sampai Uchiha Sasuke membuka suara.

"Tidak ada makanan berserakan, pakaian kotor di lantai, gantungan baju yang bau, suara berisik, anjing, dan ritual-ritual aneh."

Ino mengangguk-angguk.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Kita bergantian membersihkan toilet setiap seminggu."

Ino mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Menghormati PRIVASI," katanya penuh penekanan.

Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Melanggar salah satu saja maka kau tidak boleh tinggal di kamar ini," tambah Sasuke.

"Baik!" jawab Ino.

Lee melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Walaupun seharusnya aku yang memiliki wewenang untuk mengatur…"

Sasuke memicingkan mata pada Lee, membuat Lee sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dalam bahaya saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia bergerak cepat menuju pintu. "_Bye-bye_, Yamanaka! Semoga malammu menyenangkan!"

"Lee-san…" ujar Ino lemah.

Hening beberapa saat setelah Lee meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam kamar. Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke diam-diam yang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan gaya yang keren. Perut Ino seakan meleleh melihat pemandangan indah itu. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan nama bocah itu… benar, benar sekali, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, bocah yang membuatnya tidak menyukai menjadi wanita. Ino tersenyum lebar, sadar bahwa Tuhan di atas sana mendengarkan doanya dan mempertemukan keduanya kembali.

Mulai sekarang, mereka bisa berteman lagi seperti dulu!

Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke, menepuk pundak lelaki itu keras sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mari hidup yang rukun, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "PRIVASI," katanya.

Ino mati kutu. Dengan tubuh menunduk ia memutuskan untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Dalam prosesnya melakukan itu, ia dibuat takjub dengan betapa rapinya Sasuke. Tidak ada bungkus jajanan yang berserakan, tidak ada baju kotor di sana-sini, hanya ada 2 buah baju di gantungan (salah satunya jaket), bukunya tersusun rapi, sepatunya juga tersusun dengan rapi, handuknya terlipat dengan sempurna, tidak ada poster-poster mesum di tembok. Bahkan Ino sendiri merasa kalah bila harus dibandingan dengan pria ini. Mungkin ia perlu minta bimbingan agar dirinya juga bisa menjadi rapi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya berdiri, masuk ke toilet tanpa berkata apapun. Ino merasa sangat bahagia. Ini suatu takdir yang masih tidak dapat ia percayai. Tuhan memang mencintainya! Ino menjerit-jerit dalam hati.

Tersadar tingkatnya menjadi seperti wanita, Ino menarik napas dalam. Tidak, ia tidak akan menjadi seperti wanita yang Sasuke benci. Ia akan jadi pria _manly_.

…

Ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandinya, ia melihat Ino yang berdiri bersandar di tembok. Lengan bajunya ia gulung dengan niatan menujukkan otot-otot lengannya meskipun nyaris tidak terlihat. Tatapannya penuh kharisma saat melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mengabaikan Ino. Tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan dengan orang aneh lainnya.

…

**Author's Note:** Aku ngga pengen bikin yang ceritanya panjang sebenenrnya karena bakal nambah beban fic lain . Tapi cerita begini ngga mungkin pendek. Jadi mohon dukungannya ya teman-teman semua, bantu semangatin saya untuk terus lanjut! Doakan juga supaya bisa sampai tamat dengan memuaskan hahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss, Bye-bye!**

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: CrackPair! Kesamaan cerita (n mungkin ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang laen-laen, soalnya aku pengen banget baca cerita yang cewek nyamar jadi cowo, kalau kalian ada saran, tulis di komentar sebanyak-banyaknya, mau itu novel kek atau manga atau apalah), gaje, dll.

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

.

.

Kantung matanya besar ketika ia membuka mata pertama kali. Tidak heran, mengingat ia mengalami kesulitan untuk tidur semalam dikarenakan kegembiraan yang luar biasa. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya ketika ia terbangun dan Sasuke sudah tidak berada di kamar. Dengan berat, matanya menjelajah mencari jam wekernya, namun ia ingat ia belum selesai mengeluarkan semua barangnya dari _box_. Alhasil, ia bangkit dari kasur, pergi ke sisi Sasuke dan mengambil jam weker lelaki itu. Matanya melotot.

Sasuke tidak membangunkannya!

Oh benar juga, privasi!

Dengan cepat, ia mandi menggunakan air dingin (belum sempat memanaskan air) dan langsung berlari terbirit-birit ke kantin. Ia mengambil dua lembar roti, mengingat ia sudah telat beberapa menit sekarang dan hanya mengoleskan sedikit selai kacang tanpa memanggangnya terlebih dahulu. Sambil menggigit, ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan kantin. Namun tindakannya terhentikan ketika suara nyaring Naruto terdengar dari belakangnya.

Dilihatnya Naruto dan Gaara yang tanpa merasa berdosa duduk di meja sambil makan meskipun petugas kebersihan sudah mulai membereskan meja sambil mengomel ke arah mereka. Ino mau tidak mau ikut duduk di pinggir mereka.

"Santai saja, makan sarapanmu dulu!" kata Naruto dengan penuh nasi di mulutnya.

Gaara menghela napas, tapi tetap fokus menghabiskan makanannya. Untungnya lelaki ini memiliki rasa bersalah sedikit hingga ia berusaha mengunyah makanannya lebih cepat. Tidak seperti Naruto yang nampaknya sangat tenang dan menikmati makanannya.

Ino mengangkat tangan untuk melihat arlojinya. "Bukankah kelas sudah mulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu?" tanyanya masih dengan roti di mulutnya.

"Naruto bangun siang," jawab Gaara simpel.

"Bukannya kau juga bangun siang?" balas Naruto.

"Itu karena kau mengajakku main game semalaman!" balas Gaara tidak terima.

Naruto hanya menyengir. Ia kemudian menyuruh Ino duduk di sampingnya. "Kau kesiangan juga?"

Ino mengangguk lesu. "Aku kesulitan tidur semalam."

Naruto memasang ekspresi _horror_. "Itu pasti karena Teme tidak membiarkanmu bergerak, mengorok, bersuara, pokoknya dia ingin kau tidur seperti orang mati kan?!"

Ino cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan, itu salahku!"

Naruto menghela napas. "Kejam sekali dia tidak membangunkanmu!"

Gaara menyengir. "Teringat masa lalu, heh?"

Ino memandang Naruto yang ekspresinya bertambah suram. "Di hari pertama masuk, sebenarnya aku berada di kamar yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa makan, tidur… dan dia tidak membangunkanku!"

Ino yang tidak tahu harus merasa kasihan pada Naruto atau Sasuke (karena dari yang terdengar, Naruto bukan pecinta kebersihan), hanya mengangguk sambil melihat arlojinya sesekali.

"Tenang saja, Yamanaka. Naruto pasti yang akan dimarahi kalau telat. Dari semenjak ia masuk sekolah, tidak pernah sekalipun ia masuk tepat waktu," kata Gaara dengan masam. Semenjak mereka sekamar pun (sudah 3 hari), Gaara menjadi ikut-ikutan telat.

Naruto menepuk pundak Ino sambil tersenyum seperti malaikat. "Tidak apa, tidak apa. Kakashi-sensei tidak akan memarah kita kok."

Mau tak mau Ino santai saja.

…

Ketika mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kelas dan diharuskan untuk berdiri dengan satu kaki dengan kedua tangan yang menjewer telinga sendiri, barulah ia tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto tidak dapat dipercaya. Setidaknya ia tidak bisa mempercayai lelaki itu dalam hal semacam ini.

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei tidak marah kan?" itulah alibi Naruto saat Ino hendak protes tadi.

Menghela napas, Ino memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Naruto sampai suasana hatinya membaik. Sekarang dirinya merasa hina dan rendah karena Sasuke ternyata berada di kelas yang sama dan menyaksikan seberapa payahnya dia.

Kalau begini, bagaimana Sasuke mau berteman dengannya seperti dulu lagi?

Hukuman mereka berakhir saat jam istirahat, jauh lebih melelahkan dari yang Ino bayangkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan seharusnya sekolah khusus cowok, wajar saja bila hukumannya agak berat. Saat Ino dan kedua teman barunya berjalan menuju kantin, dilihatnya Sasuke yang berjalan di depan mereka. Ekspresi Ino berubah sumringah seketika.

"Oi, Teme!" panggil Naruto dengan kasarnya sebelum Ino dapat melakukannya duluan.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan namun tidak menoleh.

"Ke klub?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm," balas Sasuke sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ino dengan antusias menghadap Naruto. "Klub? Klub apa? Klub taekwondo?! Iya kan? Iya kan?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata besar yang menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak siap terkejut dan terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. "Er.. basket."

Wajah Ino berubah murung dalam hitungan detik.

"Heeeh, kenapa? Kau ingin ikut taekwondo? Gaara ada di klub itu kok!" kata Naruto berusaha mengejar Ino yang mulai berjalan duluan. Wajahnya masih agak memerah.

"Hm…," jawab Ino lesu.

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan tanpa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ino masih ingat dengan jelas, Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya menekuni taekwondo. Ia iseng ikut di dojo yang Sasuke ikuti dan tetap menekuni taekwondo setelah perpisahan mereka dengan harapan taekwondo dapat menemukan mereka berdua kembali nantinya. Tapi mengapa Sasuke berhenti? Haruskah ia mencoba basket juga? Tapi ia tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam olahraga itu!

"Naruto," panggil Ino tiba-tiba di tengah makan siang mereka. Gerakan Naruto dan Gaara berhenti tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto, takut-takut teman barunya ini akan jengkel lagi.

"Aku juga ingin masuk klub basket!"

…

Ino menunggu gilirannya dengan cemberut dari pinggir lapangan.

Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu basket populer di kalangan orang tinggi (orang tinggi memiliki kelebihan dalam bermain basket), itulah mengapa ia sangat menghindari olahraga ini semenjak dulu. Dan benar saja, senior di klub hanya memberikan perhatian pada lelaki yang tinggi-tinggi, membiarkan Ino dan dua orang lelaki asing yang tidak terlalu tinggi menganggur di pinggiran. Ini sungguh penghinaan baginya!

Ia hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang bermain dengan lihainya dari kejauhan. Dan Naruto yang ternyata juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Naruto sesekali berbaik hati datang untuk mengatakan, 'giliranmu sebentar lagi kok, tenang saja', namun tiap kali Naruto melakukan itu, perasaannya justru semakin memburuk. Ia ingin lari saja. Tapi pria tidak pernah lari hanya karena hal sepele begini.

Ino menghela napas lagi.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dirinya dan dua orang lainnya akhirnya dipanggil ke dalam lapangan oleh seorang senior bernama Yahiko, sang kapten klub basket. "Oke Kato, Kobayashi... Yamanaka?"

Ino mengangguk. Ketika tatapannya menuju ke arah Yahiko, pria itu sudah mimisan di tempat sambil membawa bola basket di salah satu tangannya. Nagato, temannya yang berambut merah, berbaik hati mengambilkan tisu dan mengelap darah segar si kapten yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Err… Yamanaka-kun?" tanya Yahiko, mengundang tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang sekitar.

"Ekhem!" Nagato berdeham kencang hingga akhirnya Yahiko menegapkan tubuhnya. Tak lupa mengangkat dagunya sedikit. "Kato, Kobayashi, Yamanaka…-san! Apakah kalian sudah pernah bermain basket sebelumnya?" tanyanya dengan lantang.

Kato, yang nampak paling bersemangat di antara ketiganya langsung menjawab, "sudah, Senpai! Aku pernah mengikuti kompetisi sewaktu di sekolah menengah pertama!" senyuman bangga tersungging di bibirnya.

Yahiko mengangguk, "Bagus-bagus. Bagaimana denganmu, Kobayashi?"

Kobayashi menggeleng. "Belum pernah, Senpai!" Ino langsung menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

'_Kobayashi, kau emang yang terbaik!'_

"Tapi aku ingin belajar menjadi seperti Sakuragi Hanamichi, Senpai!' teriaknya penuh semangat, hampir saja membuat Ino jantungan. Siapa pula Sakuragi Hanamichi?! Tapi rasanya Ino pernah mendengar Deidara menyebut nama itu. Pemain basket terkenal mungkin?

Yahiko mengangguk lagi. "Bagus, bagus. Walaupun tidak akan mungkin bisa seperti Sakuragi Hanamichi, tapi aku suka semangatmu! Lalu… um kau, Yamanaka…-san?"

Ino terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan nada yang tidak begitu antusias, "umm… aku belum pernah main, Senpai. Tapi aku akan mencoba…"

Hening beberapa saat, seolah semua orang bisa merasakan betapa murungnya Ino saat ini. Ino yang kebingungan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yahiko. Darah kembali menetes dari hidung sang kapten klub sebelum akhirnya ia memaksakan tawanya keluar memenuhi satu lapangan. "Ahahaha, tidak apa, tidak apa. Asal kau mau belajar!"

Kemudian untuk alasan yang tidak Ino ketahui, mereka bertiga berbaris di depan sebuah tiang aneh dengan lingkaran dan jaring-jaring. Yang Ino tahu, seharusnya bola basket dimasukkan ke dalam sana untuk memperoleh poin. _Wait_, apakah ia akan disuruh memasukkan bola kesana?

"Oke, kita coba lihat kemampuan _shooting_ kalian dulu ya…," kata Yahiko dengan optimis.

Kato kemudian melakukan sesuai perintah Yahiko, berhasil memasukkan bola ke melewati lingkaran dengan mudahnya. Yahiko memberikannya tepukkan tangan, diikuti apresiasi dari yang lain. Tiba saatnya Kobayashi, lelaki itu melempar bola jauh, meskipun tidak memasuki lingkaran.

"Tidak apa, Kobayashi. Postur tubuhmu sudah sempurna, dengan sedikit arahan, bolanya akan masuk ke dalam _ring_," kata Yahiko. Yang lain bertepuk tangan lagi.

Ino akhirnya tahu nama tiang aneh dengan lingkaran dan berjaring itu adalah _ring_.

"Sempurna seperti Sakuragi Hanamichi?" tanya Kobayashi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yahiko tersenyum kaku. "Kenapa kau sangat tergila-gila dengan Sakuragi Hanamichi, haha. Tapi kurasa kau punya bakat di basket, Kobayashi!"

"Yoshh!"

Kini giliran Ino. Setelah elihat Kobayashi bisa melempar sejauh itu, kepercayaan diri Ino meningkat. Paling tidak ia bisa melakukan hal yang serupa seperti Kobayashi. Ia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi, lihat saja!

"Oke, Yamanaka-san! Tunjukkan pada kami bahwa wajah—eh, tinggi bukanlah apa-apa dalam basket!" teriak Yahiko. Orang-orang mulai bersorak untuknya. Dan bahkan perhatian Sasuke ikut tertuju padanya.

Yosh. Ino memfokuskan kedua pandangannya ke _ring_, mengatur napasnya baik-baik. Ruangan tiba-tiba hening, seolah mendukung dan menunggu dirinya melakukan lemparan yang bagus. Bahkan saking fokusnya, Ino hanya bisa melihat ring di depannya itu. Dan kemudian ia melakukan persis seperti yang Kobayashi lakukan, pijakan kaki, lompatan, gerakan tangan dan lengan, pergelangan saat bola basket itu dilontarkan dan…

Dug dug dug.

Ino tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika bolanya bahkan tidak sampai ke _ring_, justru mengenai Yahiko yang berdiri tidak jauh. Yahiko hanya melirik bola basket yang kini menggelinding kemudian kembali ke arah Ino.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Yahiko?" tanya Nagato dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Rasanya tidak… sakit. Aneh sekali. Ahahahaha! Bukankah biasanya jika terkena bola basket rasanya akan sakit?" tanya Yahiko dengan polos, namun darah kembali mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kau tidak baik! KAU TIDAK BAIK!"

Ino yang akhirnya bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya kemudian hanya meremas-remas ujung bajunya, gelisah. Yang bisa ia lakukan setelahnya hanyalah menahan malu sampai latihan hari itu berakhir.

Ketika Ino berjalan kembali ke asrama, ia melihat Sasuke berjalan di depannya dan terkejut. Dengan sengaja, Ino memperlambat langkah kakinya sambil berdoa agar Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kalau begini, bagaimana mereka bisa berteman seperti dulu? Hancur sudah imej _manly_-nya!

Naruto datang di saat yang tidak diinginkan, memanggil namanya dengan keras-keras. "INO!" Ino mengumpat dalam hati sambil bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Naruto mulai memanggil nama depannya.

Naruto merangkul pundak kecil Ino, bau keringatnya bisa tercium dengan jelas, namun untungnya keringat Naruto tidak sebau keringat Deidara sehabis berolahraga. "Jangan sedih, jangan sedih!" katanya keras-keras sambil menepuk pundak Ino keras, memperparah keadaan. Ino merintih pelan namun nampaknya Naruto tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari ia tengah kesakitan.

"Semua bisa belajar! Dulu saat kecil aku juga sepertimu kok! Jangan mudah menyerah, kau pasti bisa. Ya kan Teme?" teriaknya pada Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit sehingga tatapan matanya yang tajam bisa terlihat. "Daripada melakukan hal yang betul-betul baru, lebih baik kau lakukan sesuai keahlianmu… jika ada," ucapnya cuek sebelum kembali berjalan.

"A-apa sih? Haha… biarkan saja si Teme gila itu!" kata Naruto. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Ino dengan canggung.

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "TENTU SAJA AKU AHLI DALAM SUATU HAL. AKU AHLI DALAM TAEKWONDO. PASTINYA KAU MATI KUTU JIKA MELAWANKU, DASAR NEWBIE!" teriak Ino.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah panjangnya lagi, menoleh, dan memberikan ekspresi jengkel yang tidak terduga.

Ups!

Namun karena amarahnya, Ino tidak merasa takut. _Hell_, siapa yang mau diremehkan seperti itu. Lebih baik ia menjadi musuh Sasuke daripada menjadi orang tidak penting yang diremehkan (jika logikanya masuk akal).

Anehnya Sasuke tidak berkata apapun lagi, hanya berjalan dengan lebih cepat. Naruto dengan grogi memegang pundak Ino. "O-oi…"

Ino menghela napas keras-keras sampai Naruto terlonjak kaget.

Ia kemudian berjalan cepat mengejar Sasuke. Ketika dilihatnya Sasuke yang baru masuk di dalam lift, Ino memalingkan wajahnya dan malah berjalan ke arah tangga. Naruto, meskipun lelah, tidak ingin berada di satu lift dengan Sasuke jika hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam, sehingga mau tidak mau ia berjalan mengikuti Ino, dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini ia berolahraga.

Ketika Ino sampai terlebih dahulu di kamarnya (kamar Naruto berada di lantai 5), Sasuke sedang berada di kamar mandi. Ino memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan dobok (seragam taekwondo) dan bersiap menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi. Saat ia menaiki tangga dengan Naruto, ia sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Gaara untuk membukakan pintu ruang latihan klub taekwondo), sehingga ia tidak perlu pusing untuk mencari tempat duel nya dengan Sasuke. Yep, duel.

"Sasuke, ayo duel denganku!" katanya tepat ketika Sasuke keluar hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya.

…

Lelaki Yamanaka itu agak mengganggunya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak membencinya, tapi… Sasuke juga tidak menyukainya.

Tapi jelas yang diutarakannya pada Yamanaka tadi salah. Haruskah ia minta maaf? Tapi seharusnya cowok tidak sensitif kan, mungkin saja besok Yamanaka sudah lupa mengenai perkataannya. Sebagai gantinya ia akan membangunkan Yamanaka besok.

Sasuke menghentikan aliran air dari _shower_ kemudian melingkarkan handuk di sekitar pinggangnya. Mungkin Yamanaka tidak akan mau menatapnya sama sekali.

Ketika dibukanya pintu kamar mandi, ditemukannya pemandangan yang aneh untuk kedua kali. Lelaki itu dalam balutan dobok dengan wajah yang garang.

"Sasuke, ayo duel denganku!" begitu… katanya.

…

**Author's Note:** Sejujurnya aku agak engga yakin mau post cerita cepet2 kayak gini. Tapi aku putuskan untuk post aja. Semoga engga ada kesalahan penulisan di sini.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jangan lupa tulis komentar kalian di kolom review dan terus dukung cerita ini agar author bersemangat melanjutkan! Hehehe…

P.s. oh iyaaaaa, jangan lupa kasih aku saran film, manga, novel, atau apalah yg romance ttg cewek nyamar jd cowok yaa!

**Kolom Balasan:**

Selamat datang di kolom balasan Ito! Hahaha garing.

**Amayy:** Makasih ya buat semangatnya. I'll try my best ehehehe.

**Guest:** Yess, sama-sama. Aku juga penggemar SasuIno sedari duluhh, dan yess sepi banget pair ini sekarang, aku putus aja wkwk. Makasih udah ingetin aku buat ngisi tag characternya ya, aku emang kelupaan.

**Lazyper:** Hehe, makasih buat semangatnya yaa. Kamu anak kuliahan jugaa? Sama dongg. Ayo kita berjuang bersama wkwk.

**Xoxo:** Thankyouu udh suka sama ceritanya! Makasih buat semangatnyaa, ini aku post next chapnya hehe, semoga masih suka.

::Bye-bye, have a nice day::


End file.
